Live Your Story
Live Your Story é uma canção escrita e produzida para a franquia Disney Princesa. A canção é cantada por Auli'i Cravalho a dubladora de Moana Waialiki em Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras. Na versão em espanhol chamada "Vive tu História" é cantada por Sara Paula Gómez Arias. Na versão brasileira chamada "Fazer História" é cantada por Any Gabrielly. Letra You defy the imposible Got a heart unstoppable You are more than ready Yeah Not just a fighter Not just a dreamer Amazing creator Relentless believer In who I am and what I got inside Dream, see, write, live your story Every day it keeps unfolding (Unfolding) Make it your own The power is all yours Dream, see, write, live your story Dream big and live your story So many roads for you to pave Let them all go your way You are more than ready Yeah Look in the mirror Can't get much clearer Beautiful treasure One of a kind on earth Setting free what I got here inside Oh Dream, see, write, live your story Your story, oh Every day it keeps unfolding (Unfolding) Make it your own The power is all yours Dream, see, write, live your story (Story) Dream big and live your story There's only one (There's only one) There's only one (There's only one) You are unique Set your fire free You got what the world needs And it's time you see That there's only one Oh Dream, see, write, live your story Your story, oh Every day it keeps unfolding (Unfolding) Make it your own The power is all yours Dream, see, writem live your story (Story) Dream big and live your story There's only one (There's only one) There's only one (There's only one) Versão brasileira Não há nada impossível Nesse mundo incrível Este é o momento É Determinada E sonhadora É supreendente E inspiradora Tem muita força e sabe o que quer ser Cada um tem sua história E o tempo é agora (Agora) Nesse mundo Quem quer pode tudo Cada um tem sua história É só fazer história Tantas estradas para explorar E todas vão levar Pro melhor momento É Ver que lá dentro Bem lá centro Há um tesouro E não há nada igual é o caminho pra se libertar Oh Cada um tem sua história (História) E o tempo é agora (Agora) Nesse mundo Quem quer pode tudo Cada um tem sua história (História) É só fazer história É só tentar (É só tentar) É só tentar (É só tentar) Quem vai atrás Dos ideais Sabe que a vida é mais É que um sonho faz Tem que acreditar, oh Cada um tem sua história (História) E o tempo é agora (Agora) Nesse mundo Quem quer pode tudo Cada um tem sua história (História) É só fazer história É só tentar (É só tentar) É só tentar (É só tentar) Trivialidades * A Disney fez essa música a oficial da franquia Disney Princesa, a primeira foi "If You Can Dream" e a segunda foi "The Glow". * Essa é a terceira canção mais atual da franquia Disney Princesa. * Tiana, Mérida, Ariel e Bela são mostradas apenas uma vez no videoclipe com Auli'i Cravalho. * Elena e Moana são mostradas apenas uma vez no videoclipe com letra. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Disney Princesa